icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
McGill Redmen
"Redmen" is the name of the male sports teams of McGill University, which is located in Montreal, Quebec. (Its female teams are called the “Martlets”.) The Redmen are members of the Reseau du sport etudiant du Quebec (RSEQ) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). The RSEQ does not operate a hockey league. The Redmen and other RSEQ teams play in the Ontario University Athletics (OUA) hockey league. History The team was originally organized in 1881 and is one of the oldest hockey teams in the world, In fact McGill students wrote the first official rules for the game. Leagues The McGill Redmen hockey team competed in the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU Central) from its inception in 1902-03 and its successor conference, the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA), from 1955-56 until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. The QUAA folded in 1986-87 and in 1987-88 the QUAA teams joined the OUAA, which changed names to OUA in 1997-98. McGill also entered a team in the Junior Amateur Hockey Association which was the local junior league in Montreal. During World War I there was no intercollegiate hockey in Canada. In part to replace it, McGill entered a team in the Montreal City Hockey League. It played in this league from 1914-15 through 1920-21, and again in 1923-24. Later on McGill joined the Montreal Senior Group in 1926-27 and continued in this league and its successor, the Quebec Senior Hockey League until 1938-39. The International Intercollegiate League was organized in 1936 with both Canadian and American universities and continued until 1940. =''Original Senior & University Era – 1800s to 1940s= ''The varsity team played in more than one league or competition in several of these seasons. The intermediate and junior teams are in the segments below. 'Amateur Hockey Association of Canada (1886-87 to 1888-89)' Note: This was run on a challenge basis. Note: McGill's application to join the 1900 CAHL season was rejected. 'Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (1902-03 to 1914-15)' Note: The loss to Queen's in the 1910 final was the first challenge for the 1909-10 Allan Cup. 'Montreal City Hockey League (1914-15 to 1923-24)' Note: The 1918 championship earned McGill a challenge for the 1917-18 Art Ross Cup Finals where they lost the final to Hochelaga 7-3. Note: The 1921 championship earned McGill a place in the 1920-21 Quebec Senior Playoffs, where they won the championship. That advanced them to the 1920-21 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs where they lost 11-0 to the Toronto Varsity Blues in the final. 'Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union 1919-20 to 1935-36' 'Quebec Senior Hockey (1926-27 to 1938-39)' Note: The 1931 championship allowed McGill to advance to the 1930-31 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs where they lost to the Truro Bearcats 5-4 on aggregate in the semi-finals. Note: The 1934 championship allowed McGill to advance to the 1933-34 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs where they lost to the Moncton Hawks 6-2 on aggregate in the semi-finals. Note: McGill withdrew from the 1939-40 QSHL due to the outbreak of World War II. They remained in the International Intercollegiate League only. 'International Intercollegiate League (1936-37 to 1939-40)' =''Intermediate Seasons= ''These competitions were for McGill's 2nd team. In some the opposition was university teams and in some it was local Montreal/Quebec teams. 'Intermediate Intercollegiate Series (1908-09 to 1938-39)' *1908-09 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1909-10 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1910-11 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1911-12 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1919-20 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1924-25 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1929-30 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1930-31 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1932-33 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1933-34 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1934-35 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1935-36 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1936-37 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1937-38 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1938-39 Intermediate Intercollegiate 'Non-University Intermediate Leagues (1919-20 to 1938-39)' *1919-20 MCIHL season *1920-21 MCIHL season *1921-22 MCIHL season *1922-23 MCIHL season *1932-33 MWEL *1933-34 MCDL *1934-35 MCDL *1935-36 MtlIHL *1936-37 MtlIHL *1937-38 MtlIHL *1938-39 MtlIHL Notes: The leagues were the Montreal City Intermediate League (MCIHL), Montreal West End League (MWEL), Montreal City & District League (MCDL), and Montreal Intermediate League (MtlIHL). 'Montreal National Defence League (1942-43 to 1944-45)' Note: This was an intermediate league played in substitution for the usual leagues during the war years. 'Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (1949-50 to 1953-54)' *1949-50 OSLC Season *1950-51 OSLC Season *1951-52 OSLC Season *1952-53 OSLC Season *1953-54 OSLC Season Note: This was McGill's 2nd team playing 1st teams from other schools. Note: This was the end of 2nd teams and the intermediate era. =''Junior Seasons= ''These competitions were age-restricted junior competitions. *1909-10 JAHA Season *1911-12 JAHA Season *1912-13 JAHA Season *1914-15 JAHA Season *1915-16 JAHA Season *1916-17 JAHA Season *1918-19 JAHA Season *1919-20 JAHA Season *1920-21 JAHA Season *1921-22 JAHA Season *1921-22 Quebec Junior Playoffs *1921-22 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs *1922-23 JAHA Season *1923-24 JAHA Season *1924-25 JAHA Season *1925-26 Intercollegiate Junior League - missing *1926-27 Intercollegiate Junior League - missing *1926-27 Quebec Junior Playoffs *1927-28 JAHA Season *1928-29 JAHA Season *1929-30 JAHA Season *1930-31 JAHA Season *1931-32 JAHA Season *1932-33 JAHA Season *1933-34 JAHA Season *1934-35 JAHA Season *1935-36 JAHA Season *1936-37 JAHA Season *1937-38 JAHA Season *1938-39 JAHA Season *1939-40 JAHA Season *1947-48 MRJHL Season Notes: The leagues were the Junior Amateur Hockey Association (JAHA), Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League (MIJL), Mount Royal Junior League (MRJHL). The MRJHL was a second tier league. =''Modern Era: 1940s to present= 'CIAU (1945-46 to 1953-54) '''QOAA: 1954-55 to 1970-71 Note: Seasons from the above tables will gradually be added to this table along with playoff records. Notes: *''In 1961-62 and 1962-63 the QOAA played a two division format: East and West.'' *''In 1968-69 the QOAA returned to the two division format and kept it until the conference ended.'' 'QUAA: 1971-72 to 1986-87' Notes: *''The QUAA played in a one division format all seasons.'' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1987-88 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''E means Eastern division'' *''FE means Far East division'' =Other Links= University Cup *2006 University Cup *2008 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2010 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2012 University Cup *won tournament *2014 University Cup Championships SENIOR *Montreal: 1918, 1921 *Quebec: 1931, 1934 UNIVERSITY *CIAU Central: 1903, 1905, 1912, 1930, 1931, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1936 *International: 1937, 1938, 1939 *Queen's Cup - OUA: 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 *University Cup: 2012 JUNIOR *JAHA: 1922 *Quebec: 1922 *MIJL: 1927 NHL Alumni *Mike Babcock *Russ Blinco *Nels Crutchfield *Mathieu Darche *Jack Gelineau *Billy Gilmour *Harry Hyland *Bert Lindsay *Jack McGill *Frank Patrick *Johnny Peirson *Tommy Phillips *Jean Pronovost *Reg Sinclair 'OUA Team Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec Universities Athletic Association *Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec *Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union *International Intercollegiate League *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *1967 Montreal Centennial University Tournament Senior/Intermediate/Junior Links *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada *Montreal City Hockey League *Montreal Senior Group *Quebec Senior Hockey League *Art Ross Cup *Allan Cup *Montreal City Intermediate League *Montreal West End League *Montreal City & District League *Montreal Intermediate League *Montreal National Defence League *Junior Amateur Hockey Association *List of JAHA Seasons *List of JAHA Champions *Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League *Mount Royal Junior League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Quebec Senior Hockey Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League team Category:Montreal Senior Group team Category:Established in 1877 Category:Senior Group team Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey